1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spatial light modulation element module, a photolithographing apparatus, an exposure apparatus, a method of manufacturing a spatial light modulation element module, and a method of manufacturing a device.
2. Related Art
There exists an exposure apparatus comprising a drawing head which includes a spatial light modulation element (for example, refer to Patent document 1 and Non-Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-052080    Non-Patent document 1: Proc. of SPIE Vol. 5377, p. 777